The invention relates to a method of manufacturing base plates suitable for being pressed into records.
1. Field of the Invention
In a known method of manufacturing base plates suitable for being pressed into records the base plates are made as a whole from the same material, for example, PVC. It is known to the expert that vinylchloride, if necessary, provided with pigments is polymerised into polyvinylchloride and subsequently compressed into plates and punched for use in the music record industry. One of the disadvantages of the use of vinylchloride is the toxicity and the patogenity of the gaseous vinylchloride. It is, therefore desirable to use less PVC in the products and to replace it by substances not exhibiting said disadvantages.
2. Prior Art
One of the objects of the invention is to provide a method eliminating the aforesaid disadvantages and this method is characterized in that first a core layer is formed by compressing fibrous material, after which the compressed core layer is coated with a synthetic substance layer suitable for subsequent reception of grooves. It is preferred to use vegetable fibres, in particular, chemically bound and thermally treated vegetable fibres.